


Your love lifts me up like helium

by Eurus91, nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Mac e Jack si stanno sposando al ranch, quando una loro vecchia conoscenza riserva loro un regalo a sorpresa ben poco gradito: un proiettile nel petto di Jack.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 3





	Your love lifts me up like helium

I Dalton non piangono mai, si ripeté Jack cercando di ricacciare giù il groppo che gli stringeva la gola e sbattendo gli occhi per celare dietro alle palpebre il luccichio che stava velando i suoi occhi, rischiando di offuscare la perfetta visione che contemplava dall’inizio della cerimonia: Mac con un completo bianco che slanciava ancora di più la sua figura longilinea era bellissimo. Jack doveva riconoscere, senza falsa immodestia, che anche lui faceva una gran figura: aveva scelto una giacca della precisa tonalità del bluebonnet, il fiore simbolo del Texas, che era stata fatta su misura per lui (niente a che vedere con quella troppo stretta e troppo corta che aveva «preso in prestito» durante una missione). Sua madre, che non riusciva a stare zitta un momento per l’agitazione gioiosa, appuntandogli un occhiello con quei fiori nel taschino, gli aveva raccontato che la forma dei petali ricordava il berretto indossato dalle pioniere per proteggersi dal sole. Mac sfoggiava lo stesso fiore, ma di una tonalità diversa: un rosso scuro, quasi marrone, che ricordava il sangue. Si trattava di una varietà chiamata «Alamo fire» e Jack pensava che gli si addicesse perché era rara e preziosa quanto lui, anche se questo non lo aveva detto ad alta voce.

Riley, accanto a lui (la tradizione avrebbe richiesto un uomo come compare d’anello, ma, si fottesse la tradizione anche considerato che stava sposando un uomo, lui aveva voluto quella che considerava una figlia) non si preoccupava di nascondere la commozione, asciugando le lacrime con l’angolo di un fazzoletto.

«Stringi forte la mano di Mac!» gli suggerì sottovoce Bozer da sopra la spalla di Mac «È un trucco che mi ha insegnato lui!». Jack fu ben felice di eseguire e si sentì subito meglio. Ovviamente funzionò, come tutte le idee che uscivano dalla testa del suo piccolo genio.

Sorrise a Matty, elegantissima in un abito scuro, che presiedeva la cerimonia e, per l’occasione, aveva spento il cellulare; aveva bandito ogni sorta di emergenze, incidenti o attentati che avrebbero richiesto l’intervento suo e della squadra, il mondo poteva dar loro tregua per un giorno e, se non lo avesse fatto, avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsela da solo.

Si girò verso gli invitati. Il padre di Mac sedeva in prima fila accanto alla sua famiglia. James non aveva quello che poteva definirsi un rapporto idilliaco con il figlio, ma, se Jack era abbastanza onesto con sé stesso, doveva riconoscergli almeno il merito di averli fatti incontrare; loro avevano poi costruito il loro rapporto giorno dopo giorno (o bomba dopo bomba, missione dopo missione), un rapporto che James non aveva faticato ad accettare, e anche questo era un altro motivo per cui gli era grato.

Le sue sei cugine e sua sorella avevano insistito per essere tutte damigelle e avevano preteso di vestirsi ognuna con uno dei colori dell’arcobaleno. Anche se la sua esperienza passata sotto copertura accanto a bellissime modelle gli avrebbe permesso di poterlo fare con una discreta competenza, era stato contento di non dover discutere di stoffe e abiti e aveva potuto passare il tempo al ranch con i suoi due cugini e Mac fondamentalmente a bere birra e scherzare, con la scusa di allestire gli spazi per la cerimonia.

Sette anni prima, dentro una tenda da campo si era trovato davanti quel secchione pelle e ossa che armeggiava col suo fucile e si era ripromesso che lo avrebbe lasciato dopo i 64 giorni che avrebbe dovuto passare obbligatoriamente con lui. Sorrise tra sé. In quel momento non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui sarebbero stati ancora uno di fronte all’altro, sotto un gazebo di fiori, mano nella mano, e gli avrebbe giurato che sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco finché non li avesse separati la morte.

«Ti ricordi come eravamo quando ci siamo incontrati?» mormorò Jack con dolcezza.

Il sorriso di Mac si allargò: «Tu eri un attaccabrighe e avevi meno capelli bianchi!».

«Perché ancora non avevo passato sette anni accanto a te!» lo rimbeccò Jack.

«Cosa vorresti insinuare?» chiese Mac.

«Che un giorno sì e l’altro pure ti metti in pericolo e rischi di farmi morire dallo spavento!» spiegò Jack con foga.

«Confessa che senza di me ti annoieresti!» scherzò Mac.

«Senza di te non potrei vivere!» confessò Jack.

«Ci sarò ogni giorno!» dichiarò Mac con foga.

Matty sospirò e si schiarì la voce: «Sono le peggiori promesse che abbia mai sentito, ma da voi due non potevo aspettarmi niente di diverso! Ora, sperando che nessuno tenti di uccidervi oggi, potete scambiarvi le fedi, simbolo della vostra unione».

Mac infilò nell’anulare di Jack un anello a forma di lupo: «Non ci credo che hai voluto usare Beowulf come fede nuziale, Jack!».

Jack guardò emozionato l’anello che aveva recuperato attraverso una difficile trattativa con un giovane hacker a Chernobyl: «Perché no? Guardalo, è così virile e bello!».

«Disse l’uomo con i bracciali di pelle…» puntualizzò Mac.

«E disse il genio, biondo, saputone tutto pelle e ossa che sta per diventare mio marito!» concluse Jack infilandogli un cerchietto d’oro.

Matty trattenne a stento una risata: «Per i poteri conferitemi dallo Stato del Texas grazie a una licenza che Reily ha richiesto on-line, vi dichiaro marito e marito!».

Jack si sarebbe aspettato da sé stesso di trascinare Mac in un bacio appassionato, ma invece gli si accostò dolcemente, lasciò che le loro fronti si toccassero e solo allora chiuse gli occhi e posò le sue labbra su quelle dell’amore della sua vita, mentre attorno a loro si levava un coro di applausi e grida di incitamento.

Quando si staccarono furono sommersi da una marea di braccia tese e caldi sorrisi che minacciavano di separarli, ma Jack mantenne salda la presa della sua mano in quella di Mac, mentre rispondevano alle congratulazioni degli amici.

I festeggiamenti erano ufficialmente iniziati e Jack si diresse con sicurezza verso il buffet (era l’unica cosa su cui aveva preteso di avere voce in capitolo) e passò una buona mezz’ora cercando, impresa molto difficile, di rispondere con cortesia mentre si riempiva la bocca di tartine e pasticcini. Accanto a lui Mac rideva con un’allegria così sincera da farlo sembrare ancora più giovane di quanto già non fosse e il cuore di Jack si allargava alla consapevolezza che fosse lui l’origine di quella gioia. Avrebbe fatto di tutto perché non svanisse e a tal proposito aveva preparato una sorpresa. Attirò l’attenzione degli ospiti e del suo nuovo marito e si schiarì la voce: «Qualche mese fa avevo comprato una tenda per la doccia con la tavola periodica; Mac mi ha fatto una conferenza su vari elementi e l’elio, data la sua posizione in alto a destra, è stato uno dei primi».

«Conferenza sugli elementi sotto la doccia? Pensi che ti crediamo?» lo prese in giro Bozer.

Jack lo ignorò: «Ricordo vagamente qualcosa a proposito di distillazione dell’aria per ottenerlo, che non è un elemento infiammabile, che le stelle quando lo bruciano diventavano rosse e grosse, che negli anni Trenta non era possibile reperirlo in Germania…».

Bozer si finse scioccato: «Ma allora eri serio!».

Mac intervenne: «Lascialo finire!».

Jack riprese: «Ma mi è rimasto impresso che è difficile da estrarre perché reagisce con pochissimi altri elementi, un po’ come me che vado d’accordo con poche persone. Casualmente ho ascoltato una canzone intitolata “Helium” e vorrei cantarla a mio marito perché penso sia adatta a noi e, come sa, sono un campione di karaoke in quattro Stati!».

Mac rise: «Sarò onorato! Ci metterai i passi di danza come quando mi hai cantato la versione a cappella di “Salt-N-Pepa”?».

Jack stette al gioco: «Ma certo!».

Prese il microfono e cominciò a cantare: «Quando la strada è lunga,

quando ti senti giù.

Sì, non dimenticare che è più buio prima dell’alba.

Io ti risolleverò.

Potrei essere il tuo elio.

Hai detto che la tua vita non sarà più la stessa,

e io sono qui per te, nel bene e nel male,

sono proprio al tuo fianco».

Stava per attaccare la seconda strofa della canzone, al termine della quale avrebbe liberato dei palloncini nascosti sotto un telone che sarebbero saliti nel cielo, quando un dolore bruciante gli attraversò il petto.

Jack vide Mac correre verso di lui e colse una nota di urgenza nella voce che chiamava il suo nome mentre si chinava su di lui e lo prendeva tra le braccia, in modo da coprirlo con il suo corpo per proteggerlo in caso fossero arrivati altri colpi. Jack si sentì grato e allo stesso tempo in colpa perché doveva essere lui quello a proteggere l’altro.

Jack cercò di rassicurarlo, ma la voce gli venne fuori a stento: «Tranquillo, tesoro, starò bene!».

Quando Mac si rialzò Jack ebbe l’impressione che tanti fiori stessero sbocciando attorno a quello nell’occhiello; impiegò un momento a capire che era il suo sangue.

Osservò Mac togliersi la giacca e premere forte sulla sua ferita e rassicurarlo: «Certo che starai bene! E comunque chi è quello che rischia un giorno sì e l’altro pure?».

Strinse i denti per trattenere un lamento, mascherando il dolore con un sorriso.

«Ho chiamato i soccorsi, stanno arrivando! E Matty ha mandato in giro tutti gli agenti presenti per cercare chi ti ha sparato» gli assicurò Riley inginocchiandosi.

Jack vide che mentre i minuti passavano Mac aggiungeva strati di stoffa sopra la sua ferita man mano che quelli che aveva messo sotto si impregnavano di sangue; non che gli dispiacesse vedere suo marito levarsi la camicia per lui, ma il fatto che l’emorragia non si fermasse non era un buon segno. L’addestramento gli aveva insegnato che gli spari potevano causare tre tipi di trauma: da penetrazione (distruzione della carne da parte del proiettile), da cavitazione (danno ai tessuti causato dall’onda d’urto del proiettile nel corpo) e da frammentazione (causato dai pezzi di proiettile). Sapeva, inoltre, per ripetuta e dolorosa esperienza personale, che le ferite da arma da fuoco erano fra le più traumatiche che una persona potesse riportare e che era difficile stabilire con certezza l’estensione del danno causato da un proiettile basandosi su come ci si sentiva. Il che non era un male perché, a dire il vero, era stato meglio altre volte.

Cominciava a respirare sempre più fretta e sempre con più fatica. Mac doveva averlo notato perché si faceva più pallido e la sua voce era carica di disperazione: «Sono qui con te, Jack!».

Guardando il volto teso del marito, Jack provò a calmarlo come faceva sempre nelle situazioni drammatiche, cioè parlandogli: «Ti ricordi quando hai giocato al piccolo chimico per chiudere la pancia di Bozer? Oppure quella volta che hai usato le ragnatele? Dicevi che un team di ricercatori dello Stato di Washington ne aveva studiato le proprietà cicatrizzanti…».

Non riuscì a proseguire il discorso perché alcuni forti colpi di tosse lo scossero dolorosamente; sentì il sapore del ferro in bocca e il sangue caldo che macchiava le labbra, ma distrarre Mac funzionò. Un angolo della bocca del ragazzo si sollevò e trovò una lucida concentrazione: «Era un team di ricercatori del Wyoming, ma non basterebbero e non ho a disposizione polioli e isocianato». Il biondo restò in ascolto con il capo accanto piegato verso la ferita, smettendo per un momento di fare pressione. A Jack parve di sentire un rumore come di un risucchio.

«Mi servono un foglio di plastica e del nastro adesivo!» disse Mac.

Riley li recuperò subito: «Per fortuna che vi ho convinti a plastificare i menù del matrimonio!».

Jack apprezzò il suo tentativo di mantenergli alto il morale.

Quando vide Mac sfilare dalla tasca dei pantaloni il suo coltello multiuso, Jack si sentì rassicurato: non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto, ma aveva una totale fiducia in lui e nella sua capacità di trovare soluzioni creative. Gli venero tagliati via in fretta i vestiti e Mac applicò sul suo torace il menù plastificato e lo sigillò su tre lati con il nastro adesivo.

«Ok Jack, adesso devi espirare e poi trattenere il respiro!» ordinò Mac.

Jack eseguì e nel mentre Mac chiuse l’ultimo lato: «Ottimo lavoro, Jack!».

Poi Mac applicò ancora della stoffa e fasciò la ferita con delle bende che qualcuno aveva avuto il tempo di recuperare in casa.

Jack cominciò a sentire freddo, il corpo fu percorso da brividi; le mani amorevoli di sua madre gli drappeggiarono attorno una coperta. Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa per arginare le lacrime che scorrevano sul viso di lei, ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a parlare e a incamerare abbastanza aria.

Le orecchie cominciarono a ronzare sempre più forte, guardò Mac, i suoi capelli dorati che venivano scompigliati da un vento dispettoso che si era alzato improvvisamente, che giocò con le sue ciocche bionde e poi andò a formare un piccolo mulinello sollevando la polvere della pianura. E poi tutto si confuse nella sua mente.

«Andrà tutto bene, Jack!». Dire che Mac stava trattenendo a stento le lacrime era l’eufemismo del secolo; gli angoli degli occhi, rossi intorno ai bordi, continuavano a pizzicare in maniera insistente, più di una volta la sua vista era stata offuscata dalle lacrime e il groppo, pressante, che sentiva in gola gli aveva impedito di dire quello che pensava senza sembrare straziato e sofferente. Voce tentennante e deglutizione forzata. Era un agente altamente addestrato, anni e anni di operazioni sul campo avrebbero dovuto insegnargli a mantenere la calma. La maggior parte delle volte ne era capace, ma quando si trattava di Jack era come ritrovarsi in mare aperto senza la terra ferma in vista: perso e impaurito.

Non era giusto, non lo era per niente. Doveva essere il giorno più felice della loro vita e si era trasformato in un incubo, qualcosa che avrebbe perseguitato i loro sogni per i giorni a venire. Qualcosa che avrebbe svegliato Mac nel cuore della notte, urlando. Cuscini fradici di lacrime versate nel sonno.

Quando l’elisoccorso e i paramedici arrivarono sul posto, un’unica lacrima scivolò lungo la sua guancia, non si prese neanche la briga di spazzarla via. Gli sembrò giusto, allora, lasciarsi andare. Da quel momento in poi, per lui fu come se avesse inserito il pilota automatico. Le voci concitate erano diventate un brusio di sottofondo. Registrò appena quella di Riley che gli urlava che si sarebbero incontrati al St. Joseph Medical Center di Huston, o Matty che abbaiava ordini alle squadre TAC che erano magicamente comparse intorno al perimetro.

Era salito sull’elicottero insieme ai medici, era stato irremovibile al proposito, aveva tenuto stretta la mano di Jack per tutto il viaggio, e gli aveva sussurrato parole di conforto. Lo aveva rimproverato gentilmente, tirando su con il naso, quando Jack, ripresa conoscenza, aveva tentato di scusarsi con lui, ripetendogli, con un filo di voce attutita dalla maschera per l’ossigeno, quanto fosse dispiaciuto di aver mandato all’aria il loro giorno speciale.

«Non è colpa tua Jack. Tu non hai colpe…» una cantilena, una litania.

I paramedici si aggiravano concitati intorno a Jack, avviando flebo, urlando parametri vitali con una certa urgenza. La mano di Mac non si mosse mai da quella di Jack, anche quando lui era troppo debole per stringerla; Mac mise da parte la paura costante e crescente che sentiva dentro di sé e continuava a rassicurarlo, facendosi forza per entrambi.

Dopo quella che gli sembrò un’eternità, arrivarono all’ospedale, altri medici li aspettavano all’entrata, misero Jack su una barella e Mac fu costretto a lasciargli andare la mano. Era come aver ricevuto un colpo in pieno stomaco, il senso di abbandono lo avrebbe devastato se Riley non lo avesse abbracciato. Non si era neanche accorto di aver percorso il corridoio camminando a passo svelto insieme alla barella e ai paramedici. Nell’atrio, riccioli bruni, un profumo familiare gli avevano invasero le narici.

«Andrà bene…» ripeté lui, quasi meccanicamente, trovando la forza di ricambiare l’abbraccio di Riley. Una piccola parte del suo cervello si rese conto che non era il solo a essere preoccupato per la vita di Jack.

«Stai bene?» le chiese, evitando accuratamente di guardare le proprie mani ancora macchiate di sangue. Il sangue di Jack. La ragazza annuì continuando a tenerlo stretto, dita fragili attorcigliate intorno alla sua canotta.

«Andrà bene?» chiese lei, voce incerta, esitante, e Mac annuì: «Andrà bene. Andrà bene te lo prometto…». _Ti prego Dio, non farmi essere un bugiardo_ , pensò infilando le mani nei riccioli scuri, gesti confortanti che servivano ad entrambi.

L’operazione di Jack era iniziata già da qualche ora e da qualche ora Mac non si era mosso da dove era seduto, non importava quanto fosse scomoda la sedia e fredda o quante volte Riley gli avesse chiesto se voleva un caffè o qualche altra bibita; lui se ne stava seduto, gomiti sulle ginocchia e dita che affondavano nei capelli biondi ormai scompigliati.

La sua mente ripercorreva ancora e ancora l’avvenimento, chiedendosi se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per impedirlo. I rumori dell’ospedale erano ormai diventati un brusio di sottofondo che faceva eco ai suoi pensieri agitati; fu per questo motivo che praticamente saltò in piedi, quasi spaventato, quando una mano, quella di Matty per essere precisi, si posò sulla sua spalla.

«Calmati biondino, sono solo io» fu la pronta risposta del direttore allo sguardo allarmato e allucinato del ragazzo «Ho qualcosa per te. Il team TAC, lo ha trovato sulla scena».

Le sopracciglia di Mac si aggrottarono, manifestando allo stesso tempo interesse e preoccupazione.

«Nessuna bomba» si affrettò a continuare la donna «Lo abbiamo passato ai raggi X». Il ragazzo annuì, ricadendo stanco sulla sedia della sala d’attesa, il pacco ora sulle sue ginocchia. Era un pacco regalo, carta bianca screziata da rivoli di quello che sembrava essere sangue, chiuso con un nastro rosso che finiva in un fiocco perfetto. Mac era abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbero trovato impronte, la persona che aveva sparato a Jack era troppo brava per commettere errori di questo genere.

Con un sospiro tremante, strappò la carta regalo, e sciolse il nastro. Con cautela, riverenza quasi, ne aprì i lembi rivelandone il contenuto: due carte da gioco, una raffigurava un Re e l’altro un Jack rosso, con un buco al centro; c’era anche un telefono, ma Mac non fece in tempo ad esaminarne marca o modello che la nausea iniziò a salirgli prepotente in gola. Avevano abbastanza nemici, dopotutto Mac aveva ancora una taglia sulla sua testa per gentile concessione di El Noche, ma soltanto uno provava un piacere perverso a giocare con lui in quel modo. Deglutì convulsamente, cercando di tenere a bada la nausea che ora, più che un fastidio, era una vera e propria urgenza. Gettò di lato il pacchetto, sotto lo sguardo scioccato di Riley e Matty che non ebbero il tempo di fare o dire niente, e si precipitò in bagno, dopo aver percorso il breve corridoio bene illuminato e dalle pareti verdognole tipiche degli ospedali.

Il suo stomaco si contrasse convulsamente, dolorosamente, mentre tirava fuori quel poco che aveva mangiato al buffet poco prima che Jack venisse colpito a sangue freddo. Lo stomaco ora gli doleva, come gli doleva la testa, un ritmo martellante che gli impediva di pensare lucidamente. Senza forze, si lasciò cadere sul pavimento; il freddo della superficie, seppur di poco, diminuì il suo mal di testa. C’era una parte del suo cervello che gli stava praticamente urlando quando poco igienica fosse tutta quella situazione, ma lui la prese appena in considerazione.

«Ehi Mac, dove sei?» chiamò la voce di Bozer «Non costringermi ad aprire tutti i bagni di questo posto!».

La voce di Bozer era calma, questo un po’ lo rassicurò, almeno non riguardava Jack.

«Eccoti!» esclamò Bozer, aprendo la porta del bagno, un sorriso comprensivo adornava il suo viso; con un tonfo fece cadere una borsa davanti a Mac: «Avanti, cambiati, datti una ripulita».

Mac, che era riuscito a mala pena a rimettersi in posizione eretta, scosse piano la testa, troppo stanco, preoccupato e ansioso per pensare a vestirsi.

«Andiamo Mac, quando Jack si sveglierà non vorrà vederti così» provò Bozer.

Ci era voluta più di un’ora, ma Mac finalmente si era cambiato, aveva passato una buona mezz’ora con le mani sotto l’acqua corrente, cercando di lavare via il sangue di Jack da sotto le unghie. I conati avevano minacciato di tornare, ma per fortuna era riuscito a tenerli a bada, inspirando ed espirando. Jack lo costringeva a fare così ogni volta che i suoi pensieri andavano a spirale, il che accadeva spesso, più spesso di quanto a Mac stesso piaceva ammettere.

«Eccoti finalmente!» esclamò Bozer vedendo uscire Mac con indosso un paio di pantaloni cachi e un’Henley bianca. I capelli lunghi tirati indietro.

«Voglio tornare in sala da aspetto…» disse Mac, la voce flebile, quasi supplichevole.

Bozer annuì: «Ma prima dobbiamo fare una cosa…». Dalla tasca dei pantaloni Bozer estrasse il cellulare che era nel pacco che Mac aveva aperto poco prima.

«Matty vuole che lo accendi. Potevamo farlo noi, ma non ci sembrava giusto».

Mac deglutì a vuoto e premette il tasto di accensione, una mela argentata spiccò sullo schermo nero. Il telefono, una volta acceso, apparì sostanzialmente vuoto, nessuna app, tranne quelle predefinite, era presente sulla schermata home. Una ricerca confermò i loro sospetti: l’unica cosa presente era un numero in rubrica.

Mac, dopo aver scambiato una rapida occhiata con Riley e Matty che nel frattempo l’avevano raggiunto, cliccò sul numero e attese.

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare: «Angus. È davvero bello sentire la tua voce!».

La reazione di Mac fu istintiva, i peli gli si drizzarono dietro la nuca e un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale nel sentire la voce all’altro capo del telefono. L’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, essendo la fonte della maggior parte dei suoi incubi. Uno dei quali era diventato realtà quel giorno.

«Murdoc!» il nome dello psicopatico fu buttato fuori con tutto il disprezzo che aveva in corpo.

«In tutto il mio splendore boy scout! È fantastico aver a che fare con un’agenzia come la vostra, sapevo che avrebbero battuto il territorio e avrebbero trovato il mio regalo. A proposito, ti è piaciuto?» la voce di Mardoc aveva un tono allegro e vivace, sembrava quasi si stesse divertendo. Poteva anche togliere quel «quasi».

«Non sono in vena di giocare Murdoc, cosa vuoi?».

«Dritto al punto. Così mi ferisci Angus. Ma non piangiamo sul latte versato o, meglio, sul sangue versato. Voglio sapere cosa hai provato quando ho fatto bang bang» disse dopo aver fatto una lunga pausa ad effetto. Murdoc tendeva ad essere piuttosto teatrale e le dita di Mac si strinsero maggiormente intorno all’apparecchio, dita che quasi divennero bianche per la forza impiegata. Per quanto si sforzasse, la sua voce si rifiutava di cooperare. Aveva il terrore che potesse uscire fuori tremolante ed era piuttosto intenzionato a non dare anche questa soddisfazione a Murdoc, per questo motivo continuò a tacere.

«Non essere maleducato, Angus, dimmi qualcosa. Sai, dopo anni riesci ancora a entusiasmarmi, non ricordo un bersaglio altrettanto divertente. Comunque sta tranquillo, mi interessa che Jack resti vivo così potrò ferirlo ancora. Tu vuoi credere che questo sia finito… Come non detto! A proposito, quell’abito bianco ti stava d’incanto, ma devi ammettere che il tocco di rosso è stata la ciliegina sulla torta».

«Tu sei uno psicopatico! Che cos’hai in testa?» lo insultò Mac, finalmente, dopo aver raccolto un po’ di coraggio. Le parole alimentate dalla rabbia e dal dolore.

«Hai già provato a entrarmi in testa, ma non sei tanto bravo. Potrei stare solo divertendomi per il gusto di farlo, o magari fa tutto parte di un mio piano geniale».

«Geniale, di geniale c’è ben poco in te Murdoc…».

Questo ultimo fece schioccare la lingua sul palato in segno di disapprovazione e accavallò le gambe. Mac poteva quasi vederlo.

«Vedi, Angus, io ho già vinto. Io so dove sei tu, ma tu non sai dove sono io. A proposito mi dispiace per il viaggio di nozze alle Hawaii. Biglietto non rimborsabile, vero?».

«Avrei dovuto lasciare che Jack ti sparasse in quella macchina o in quel magazzino!».

«Così mi ferisci, Angus! Ma ora devo andare, è stato bello. Sai, il tempo è denaro e tutte quelle belle cose. Ah, Riley ci sei andata vicina questa volta. Sei brava, ma io lo sono di più. Ciao Angus, a presto».

Basò un rapido scambio di sguardi con Riley per confermare che Murdoc aveva ragione: la chiamata non era rintracciabile, il segnale continuava a rimbalzare da una cella ad un’altra senza agganciarsi veramente a nessuna.

Murdoc gli era sfuggito. Di nuovo.

La rabbia ribollì nello stomaco di Mac, insieme ad un senso di impotenza che minacciava di sopraffarlo, con un gesto improvviso, che spaventò un po’ tutti nello spazio antecedente ai bagni, lanciò contro la parete più vicina il telefono, che si frantumò in più pezzi oltre a provocare un rumore piuttosto forte. Nessuno osò dire nulla.

Fu uno schiarimento di voce ad attirare la loro attenzione e a rompere il silenzio pesante che si era venuto a creare. Un medico, con indosso una mascherina chirurgica abbassata sul mento e un camice verde acqua che lo contraddistingueva come un chirurgo, apparì sulla soglia del corridoio.

Nell’esatto istante in cui Mac si accorse della sua presenza, il cuore iniziò a battergli nel petto con un ritmo martellante. Il volto del medico era illeggibile e serio, e a quel punto pensare al peggio fu davvero inevitabile per Mac, come anche per gli altri presenti nella stanza. Se avesse perso Jack la sua vita non avrebbe avuto più senso. Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrergli sul viso, senza che lui potesse fare niente per fermarle, e la sua stessa espressione doveva essere comparsa sul viso di tutti.

A quel punto il medico parlò: «I familiari di Jack Dalton, suppongo».

Mac annuì e Bozer, che si era avvicinato per sostenerlo visto che sembrava un po’ traballante sulle sue gambe, parlò per lui: «Lui è il marito».

Il medico annuì: «Dalton ha superato l’operazione. È un combattente. In questo momento lo stiamo sistemando in una stanza, potete vederlo, ovviamente». Mac era abbastanza sicuro che, se non ci fosse stato Bozer a sostenerlo, sarebbe caduto, per il sollievo questa volta, ma poco cambiava.

«Ci vorrà del tempo prima che si svegli».

La stanza d’ospedale di Jack era accogliente. Mac si sorprese anche solo per il fatto di averlo pensato quell’aggettivo, ma lo era.

Jack stava dormendo da un po’, si era svegliato solo per borbottare qualche parola poco coerente ed era tornato nel mondo dei sogni. Nonostante Mac sapesse che era tutto normale, non appena Jack aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva iniziato a lamentarsi di come non volesse essere lì, il ragazzo era corso a chiamare un’infermiera che l’aveva tranquillizzato. Jack stava bene, beh più o meno, per quanto potesse stare bene un uomo a cui avevano sparato in pieno petto. La squadra aveva avuto il permesso di far visita a Jack e accertarsi che le sue condizioni fossero buone e che stesse migliorando ogni ora; poi avevano deciso di tornare in albergo, darsi una rinfrescata, mangiare qualcosa e tornare. La madre di Jack li aveva raggiunti subito dopo che l’uomo era uscito dalla sala operatoria. Aveva abbracciato Mac e singhiozzato nell’abbraccio, poi era entrata nella stanza, aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte di Jack e aveva detto che sarebbe tornata più tardi con una pentola piena di brodo di pollo. Tutti in quella stanza, lei compresa, sapevano che Jack non avrebbe potuto mangiare nulla per qualche giorno che non fossero Jell-O dell’ospedale, ma cucinare le dava la sensazione di essere utile, di fare qualcosa e nessuno aveva osato contraddirla.

Mac si era rifiutato categoricamente di muoversi dalla stanza, i medici e il personale non avevano osato dire nulla per mandarlo via o allontanarlo e lui aveva il sospetto che ci fosse lo zampino di Matty.

Era sera quando Jack aprì di nuovo gli occhi.

«Ehi ragazzone, sei con me?» le labbra di Mac si tirarono in un sorriso, anche se le rughe intorno alla fronte e la mancanza delle fossette erano segno che il suo non era un vero e proprio sorriso. La preoccupazione faticava a lasciarlo andare, la voce tenuta bassa volontariamente, Jack doveva avere sicuramente un mal di testa infernale.

Jack borbottò qualcosa, le labbra impastate e la bocca arida.

«Sì, ti sento…» biascicò.

Mac ridacchiò: «Hai detto così anche l’ultima volta! Hai sete?».

Quando Jack annuì stancamente, Mac dal comodino prese un bicchiere con una cannuccia e l’avvicinò alle labbra dell’uomo: «Piccoli sorsi, Jack!» lo ammonì dolcemente «Un abito rovinato è sufficiente».

Qualcosa nelle parole di Mac fece scattare Jack perché gli occhi gli si aprirono di scatto, spaventati, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma, e, se non fosse stato per lui che cercava di tenerlo fermo, si sarebbe alzato facendo saltare punti e il drenaggio toracico.

«Che succede? Jack parlami!».

«S-Stai bene?» la voce di Jack debole, aveva una nota che Mac riconosceva abbastanza bene. Paura. «Sto bene. Calmati ora. O verranno le infermiere a controllare».

Jack non sembrò convinto, aveva avuto qualche flash e ricordava chiaramente lo smoking di Mac macchiato di sangue: «Sei sicuro di stare bene?».

Mac annuì, sporgendosi oltre le sbarre di metallo del letto per farsi osservare meglio: «Visto? Sto bene».

«Ma il tuo abito era sporco» replicò l’uomo, con gli occhi che già erano a mezz’asta, complice la stanchezza e le robe buone che gli scorrevano nel sistema.

Gli occhi di Mac si spalancarono: non c’era da sorprendersi che Jack ricordasse poco o nulla dell’incidente. Mac stesso aveva avuto la sua bella dose di infortuni per sapere che durante i soccorsi o i vari arrivi in ospedale gli eventi tendevano a confondersi.

Gli angoli della bocca di Mac si tirarono in un altro sorriso, più dolce e comprensivo: «No, sciocco di un ragazzo grosso…» le sue dita si mossero per accarezzargli il viso, offrire conforto e sicurezza, «Era il tuo sangue quello».

E Mac dovette trattenersi dal singhiozzare. Era un’esperienza che lo aveva devastato e, nonostante Jack fosse fuori pericolo e le cose tranquille, continuava ad avere quella paura di perderlo da un momento all’altro. Era questo quello che provava Jack da circa sette anni, ogni volta che Mac si lanciava in qualche piano folle senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze?

Jack si riaddormentò poco dopo, le rughette sulla fronte ancora ben visibili e Mac avrebbe voluto appianarle in qualche modo. Era una promessa che inconsciamente aveva fatto tanti anni fa e aveva tutta l’intenzione di rispettarla ora che era stata palesata pronunciandola ad alta voce. Beh, in realtà era stata palese a tutti fin dal primo giorno, tranne a loro due, ovvio.

Per Jack si prospettavano due settimane intense all’ospedale del Texas. Due settimane in cui medici e infermieri avrebbero capito cosa significasse avere a che fare con un ex Delta piuttosto scontroso e di cattivo umore. Non gli era mai piaciuto stare in trappola, fermo e immobile e, al contrario di quello che si poteva pensare, Jack non era una persona molto paziente.

L’unica che sembrava tenere a bada la furia di Jack Dalton era sua madre, ma per la sfortuna dello staff non poteva essere sempre lì.

Matty, Riley e Bozer erano tornati a Los Angeles durante la prima settimana perché, come aveva detto Matty, aveva un’agenzia clandestina da mandare avanti che non si sarebbe fermata solo perché la coppia d’oro della Fondazione era in panchina. Mac sospettava che volesse mettersi subito alla ricerca di Murdoc.

«Jack, la tua barba è fuori controllo» disse una mattina Mac, mentre gli dava il consueto bacio del buongiorno.

Jack sbadigliò sonoramente, mettendosi seduto faticosamente e con qualche gemito mal nascosto, con l’aiuto di Mac. Jack migliorava a vista d’occhio, ma molte attività quotidiane e normali gli erano ancora precluse. Anche andare in bagno da solo rappresentava un problema. Con il sommo plauso del personale medico, se ne occupava Mac, accompagnandolo e sostenendolo pazientemente. Quando Jack si scusava ogni volta per quello che Mac era «costretto» a fare, Mac replicava con le promesse che si erano scambiati il giorno del loro matrimonio.

«Mi sono rasato il giorno del matrimonio!» borbottò Jack tra il risentito e l’indispettito, incrociando le braccia al petto e maledicendosi subito dopo per essere stato così stupido.

«E sono passati circa 6 giorni da allora!» replicò il ragazzo, mentre con poco entusiasmo cercava qualcosa di commestibile nel vassoio che avevano portato per entrambi.

«Mi ero fatto bello per te!» provò a blandirlo Jack.

A quel punto Mac scoppiò a ridere: «Jack, tu sei sempre affascinante e bello per quanto mi riguarda. Ma ho sposato un uomo non una sottospecie di grizzly texano».

«Come mi hai chiamato?» sbottò Jack.

«Hai sentito!» continuò Mac senza alzare lo sguardo, il cibo era davvero pessimo ed era in momenti come questi che rimpiangevano quello della Fenice, almeno Bozer non permetteva a nessuno di servire brodaglia che sapeva di nulla condita con nulla «Smettila di arrabbiarti, ho un’idea».

«Sai che mi fido, ma ho comunque paura» si rassegnò Jack.

Qualche ora dopo, il letto di Jack era diventato una perfetta postazione di un barbiere.

«Sei sicuro di saperlo fare? Non che tu abbia molta esperienza visto il tuo viso…» disse Jack dubbioso.

Mac gli rivolse un’occhiataccia che costrinse Jack a rimanere in silenzio, cosa davvero molto rara per lui.

Mac era riuscito ad intrufolarsi nella sala delle infermiere, dove aveva adocchiato un microonde, e resistendo all’impulso di smontarlo perché, ammettiamolo, si stava annoiando, scaldò un paio di salviette.

«Benvenuto nella SPA di Mac, la prego di rilassarsi!» ridacchiò mentre poggiava le salviette calde sul viso dell’uomo che non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di piacere; Mac sentì un profondo calore irradiarsi dallo stomaco: aveva temuto di perderlo e vederlo qui vivo e felice era una cosa che minacciava di farlo piangere.

Mac spalmò con cura la schiuma, con movimenti lenti e circolari, cercando di ottenere un composto compatto e omogeneo, compiendo ogni gesto con cura maniacale. Jack aveva ragione: in fatto di rasatura lui non era molto esperto, ma aveva letto molto in proposito e visto un sacco di tutorial per l’occasione, certo il tempo libero non gli mancava. In tutto questo Jack, con grande sorpresa di Mac, non aveva detto nulla. Nessuna battuta o suggerimento, si stava godendo le coccole e Mac non poteva che esserne felice.

Quando Mac concluse la rasatura, che fu fatta con estrema delicatezza e pazienza, Jack era tornato umano, perfino il suo aspetto era migliorato, con fare soddisfatto si passò la mano sul viso, mentre Mac reggeva uno specchio.

«Allora?» Mac lo incoraggiò a dire qualcosa.

Jack aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance leggermente rosse e quella era la migliora risposta che poteva ricevere.

«La tradizione vuole che la sposa varchi la soglia di casa tra le braccia dello sposo» disse Mac facendo il gesto di sollevare Jack.

Jack quasi si strozzò nel sentire le parole di Mac. Era completamente appoggiato al ragazzo che lo stava sostenendo letteralmente (e non).

«Da quando rispettiamo le tradizioni?» borbottò, aspettando pazientemente che Mac girasse la chiave nella serratura.

I medici, con sollievo suo e anche loro, avevano permesso a Jack di terminare la convalescenza nella casa della sua famiglia, circondato dalle premure di sua madre e di Mac. Non era la luna di miele che avevano progettato, ma erano insieme e quella era la cosa più importante.

«Non fraintendermi Mac…» disse Jack, mentre entrava nel salotto, a passi lenti e controllati. Le profonde occhiaie sul viso dell’uomo gli davano un aspetto esausto, motivo per il quale Mac voleva affrettarsi a portarlo in camera; al momento il riposo era la medicina migliore per Jack.

«Ti sto ascoltando…» lo esortò Mac, le chiavi tintinnarono nella ciotola in cui erano state poste. «Sono felice di essere qui con te, ma in questo momento vorrei tanto bere un cocktail sulle spiagge delle Hawaii» confessò Jack.

«Ci andremo appena ti sarai rimesso in forze, promesso» lo consolò dolcemente Mac «Ma per ora saranno le Hawaii a venire da te!». 

Jack fissò Mac con sguardo interrogativo. Mac rispose con un mezzo sorriso furbo, alzando l’angolo della bocca in quel modo che conquistava sempre Jack. Reggendo il marito lo accompagnò verso il bagno. Si era accordato precedentemente con la signora Dalton, immaginando che la prima cosa che Jack desiderasse dopo l’ospedale fosse un bagno ristoratore. Aprì la porta e mostrò a Jack quello che aveva preparato. Le pareti erano ricoperte di poster con immagini della flora hawaiana, la vasca era piena d’acqua e sul bordo c’erano due bicchieri con una fettina di limone. Ai piedi della vasca c’era un morbido tappeto con sopra stampata una spiaggia piena di conchiglie e sul soffitto galleggiava un mazzo di palloncini colorati.

«Aloha!» Mormorò Mac, godendosi lo sguardo stranito, felice, sorpreso e di nuovo stranito di Jack. Amava vedere sorridere Jack. Amava il modo in cui le rughette si raggruppavano tra le sopracciglia. «Tu sei matto!» borbottò, piegandosi piano, con l’aiuto di Mac e immergendo una mano nell’acqua tiepida.

«Lo so, mi hai sposato per questo!» disse Mac «Vuoi che ti aiuti a togliere i vestiti e ti lavi la schiena?».

«Suona bene!» mormorò Jack. Sollevò le braccia per quanto la ferita ancora fresca glielo permettesse, e lasciò che Mac gli sfilasse la maglia e gli slacciasse i pantaloni, calciandoli via insieme all’intimo una volta che erano scivolati lungo le gambe.

«Sai, avevo pensato a te che mi toglievi i vestiti in una situazione diversa…» sospirò. Mac rise genuinamente e lo aiutò ad entrare nella vasca. Se la signora Dalton glielo avesse permesso, avrebbe smantellato il muro per incassare un motore che ricreasse il moto ondoso, ma lei voleva mantenere il suo bagno intatto si era dovuto accontentare di intagliare una spugna rossa a forma di stella marina e di preparare una sfera di composti chimici che, una volta messi in acqua, avrebbero creato delle bolle.

«Avremo un sacco di tempo per toglierci vestiti e rimetterli» ridacchiò Mac, godendosi l’espressione di Jack nel vedere le bolle sulla superficie dell’acqua. «Ho così temuto di perderti che voglio godermi ogni minuto con te» aggiunse passandogli il bicchiere. «Limonata» anticipò la domanda di Jack

«Non posso avere una birra?» provò Jack.

«No, ordini del dottore!» rispose perentorio Mac. Jack si rassegnò e sprofondò nell’acqua, lasciandosi cullare dal calore e dalle carezze di Mac che aveva cominciato a passargli la spugna dal polso fino alla spalla. Guardò i palloncini sul soffitto e pensò che non c’era fretta: avevano tutta la vita.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Speriamo che vi divertiate a leggere questa fic quanto noi ci siamo divertite a scriverla. Eravamo partite con un'idea semplice e ci siamo fatte prendere la mano scrivendo una one shot più lunga del previsto e corredandola di immagini.  
> Partecipa alla challenge Ittakes2 del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart (https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425)  
> Ogni commento ci fa felici!
> 
> Vi lascio il link della canzone citata nella fic con un bellissimo video con Jack e Mac: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3m9odk4z8o


End file.
